Тема форума:Общение/@comment-32439378-20180627145441
У меня появилась идея создать мап. На песню Wake me up У мапа всего 4 части, так что нужно 3 художника. Главный герой - Воробей, события происходят перед Великой Битвой. Троица терзается сомнениями. -1 часть (я, также на меня муз. паузы.) Feeling my way through the darkness Guided by a beating heart I can't tell where the journey will end But I know where to start They tell me I'm too young to understand They say I'm caught up in a dream Life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes Well that's fine by me Ощупью пробираюсь в темноте, Ориентируясь по биению сердца, Не могу сказать, где кончается путь, Зато знаю, где его начать. Говорят, я слишком молод, чтобы понимать, Говорят, я в плену своей мечты, Жизнь пройдет мимо, если я не открою глаз. Ну и пусть, я не против. -2 часть (это припев, он повторяется 2 раза) (Пчелиная Звезда) So wake me up when it's all over When I'm wiser and I'm older All this time I was finding myself And I didn't know I was lost Разбуди меня, когда всё закончится, Когда я стану старше и мудрей, Всё это время я находил себя, Но не заметил, как сбился с пути. -3 часть(Тень из Сумрачного Леса) I tried carrying the weight of the world But I only have two hands I hope I get the chance to travel the world But I don't have any plans Wish that I could stay forever this young Not afraid to close my eyes Life's a game made for everyone And love is the prize Я пытался на плечах нести тяжесть всего мира, Но у меня лишь две руки, Надеюсь, что повезёт увидеть мир, Но пока плана у меня нет. Хочу всегда оставаться молодым, Без страха закрывать глаза. Наша жизнь – игра для всех, А любовь, в ней главный приз. -4 часть I didn't know I was lost I didn't know I was lost I didn't know I was lost I didn't know I was lost Не заметил, как сбился с пути Не заметил, как сбился с пути Не заметил, как сбился с пути Не заметил, как сбился с пути Сценарий от Иглоносой Ощупью пробираюсь в темноте, - здесь маленький Воробушек выходит из детской и радостно смотрит слепыми глазами на Белку и Ежевику. Ориентируясь по биению сердца, '- за спинами показывается грустная Листвичка, смотрящая прямо на маленькую троицу. 'Не могу сказать, где кончается путь, '- Остролисточка и Львёнок подходят по бокам к Воробушку. 'Зато знаю, где его начать. '- Воробушек закрывает глаза и оказывается в ЗП вместе с Пестролистой. 'Говорят, я слишком молод, чтобы понимать, '- Пестролистая открывает рот (типа говорит, что ему обязано быть целителем). 'Говорят, я в плену своей мечты, '- Воробушек очень сильно расстраивается (типа встает в позу и огорчённо орёт на неё, что он хочет быть воителем) 'Жизнь пройдет мимо, если я не открою глаз. '- Пестролистая подходит к нему и трётся об его нос, прощаясь с ним. 'Ну и пусть, я не против. '- показывается сцена, как Воробушек сидит в палатке целителей вместе с Листвичкой и перебирает травы (любые). 'Разбуди меня, когда всё закончится, '- Воробушек выходит из палатки целителей и бежит к Львинолапу и Остролапке (причём бежит радостно) 'Когда я стану старше и мудрей, '- к ним подходит Белка и её приёмные дети улыбаются, когда она с ними здоровается. 'Всё это время я находил себя, '- показывается лицо (чтобы было вежливее) Листвички и из её глаза течёт слеза. 'Но не заметил, как сбился с пути. '- показывается сцена, как слеза упала на землю и из неё восходит пламя. 'Разбуди меня, когда всё закончится, - Остролистая, Львиносвет, Воробей стоят прямо около пламя, а спереди стоит Белка, у которой в глазах отражается Уголёк. Когда я стану старше и мудрей, '- показывается сам Уголёк, показывающий хвостом на приёмных детей рыжей кошки. 'Всё это время я находил себя, - Белка вскочила и Троица удивлённо посмотрела на неё. Но не заметил, как сбился с пути. - Белка открывает рот (типа объясняет то, что это не её дети) На музыкальной паузе показываются несколько сцен! 1 сцена (где идёт разгар паузы) - показывается Остролистая, которая начинает плакать. 2 сцена - объектив должен приблизиться прямо в глаза к Остролистой и быстро перейти к тому моменту, как Уголёк мёртвый лежит на земле, а Остролистая убегает от него. 3 сцена - Остролистая, Львиносвет и Воробей сидят на Совете вместе. 4 сцена - показывается Огнезвёзд, который гордо рассказывает новости о Грозовом племени. 5 сцена - Остролистая встаёт и начинает всем объяснять, что Листвичка и Белка натворили. 6 сцена - показываются сами Листвичка и Белка, который растерянно смотрят на толпу и чуть ли не ревут. 7 сцена - Остролистая горячится и сбегает с Совета, а за ней бегут её братья. 8 сцена - Остролистая забегает в пещеру и вход разваливается камнями. 9 сцена - Львиносвет испуганно смотрит на пещеру, прижав уши, а Воробей смотрит так, будто в его глазах смешиваются чувства ярости на Остролистую и чувство жалости. 10 сцена - всё темнеет и потом показывается, как Белолапа лежит в детской с двумя котятами - Искоркой и Голубинкой. 11 сцена - можно отметить, как Голубинка становится особенной. Типа, можно ей пририсовать звезду на лоб, как предводителям. 12 сцена - всё опять темнеет и потом Голубичка (уже оруженосец) подбегает к Воробью и Львиносвету с жалобой о том, что она всё хорошо слышит. Братья смотрят друг на друга и кивают. Конец музыкальной паузы! 'Я пытался на плечах нести тяжесть всего мира, '- Воробей приходит в свою палатку, где сидит Иглогривка со сломанным позвоночником. 'Но у меня лишь две руки, '- он засыпает и просыпается в тот момент, когда он Воробьиное Крылышко и племён ещё не существовало (и, кстати, хочу заметить, что он там всё прекрасно видит). 'Надеюсь, что повезёт увидеть мир, '- он выходит из пещеры, в которую забежала Остролистая, и его встречает Сломанная Тень. 'Но пока плана у меня нет. '- когда Сломанная Тень спрашивает, где Листопад, Воробьиное Крылышко отрицательно махает головой. 'Хочу всегда оставаться молодым, '- Сломанная Тень начинает громко рыдать, а Поющий Камень подбегает к ней и обнимает её хвостом. 'Без страха закрывать глаза. '- он поворачивается к другим котам и видит там Крыло Голубки - очень похожую кошку на современную Голубку. 'Наша жизнь – игра для всех, '- Из-за спины Крыла Голубки показывается Половинка Луны и она подбегает к Воробьиному Крылышку. 'А любовь, в ней главный приз. '- Воробьиное Крылышко обнимается с Половинкой Луны и потом просыпается в своей палатке. 'Разбуди меня, когда всё закончится, '- Искра выходит из палатки воителей и Воробей видит, как из её бока кровоточат раны. 'Когда я стану старше и мудрей, '- Голубка тоже выбегает из этой же палатке, но уже направляется прямо на Воробья. 'Всё это время я находил себя, '- Воробей переносится в мысли Искры по просьбе Голубки и видит, как та убила Муравьятника. 'Но не заметил, как сбился с пути. '- он очнулся, когда к ним подошёл Львиносвет и вопросительно склонил голову. 'Разбуди меня, когда всё закончится, '- всё темнеет и показывается то, как Воробей сидит прям перед выходом из лагеря. 'Когда я стану старше и мудрей, '- в лагерь приходят Искра, Голубка и Львиносвет. 'Всё это время я находил себя, '- из-за их спины показывается Остролистая. 'Но не заметил, как сбился с пути. '- Воробей смотрит на неё невидящим взглядом так, будто к нему словно вернулась жизнь. 'Не заметил, как сбился с пути '- быстрый переход и показывается, как Голубка орёт во весь лагерь, что Сумрачный Лес нападает. 'Не заметил, как сбился с пути '- весь лагерь в панике, только Воробей стоял неподвижно и смотрел на Львиносвета, Остролистую и Голубку, которые стояли рядом друг с другом. 'Не заметил, как сбился с пути '- Воробей поворачивается к Иглогривке, а та просто в шоке. 'Не заметил, как сбился с пути '- небо темнеет в бордовый цвет и коты из тени выходят на битву. Музыкальный отрывок! 1 сцена - Львиносвет дерётся с тёмными котом, у которог мигают янтарные глаза. 2 сцена - Когтегрив и Голубка смотрят друг на друга, но потом разбегаются. 3 сцена - Искра дерётся с Остролапом, и ей на помощь бежит Белохвост. 4 сцена - Остролап убегает, а на Искру бежит Коршун. 5 сцена - Коршун очень сильно царапает Искру, однако ей на помощь бежит Остролистая. 6 сцена - Остролистая принимает удар на себя и Коршун, глубоко вонзив ей когти в живот, убегает, а та умирает. 7 сцена - к ней подбегает Воробей, Искра, Белка, Листвичка и Львиносвет. 8 сцена - показываются Листвичка и Белка, которые глубоко растроенны потерей. 9 сцена - подбегает Ежевика и садиться рядом с Львиносветом, но не с Белкой. 10 сцена - неожиданно прибегает Грач и косается носом её холодной шерсти. 11 сцена - снова показывается Листвичка. Её слеза падает опять на землю и переход на то, что все души умерших возвышаются и улетают в небо вместе с Огнезвёздом. 12 сцена - Воробей видит Половинку Луны, бежит к ней, обнимает её хвостом, и та улетает. 13 сцена - Воробей смотрит на небо. 14 сцена - на небе появляется очень много новых звёзд. 15 сцена - вместо неба появляется Утёс, который смотрит на Воробья. Всё заканчивается тем, что Утёс кивает Воробью и исчезает. Дизайн от Рысеухой thumb